Kites
by EmmaGrayson123
Summary: Robin teaches Starfire to fly a kite and realises the true depth of his feeling for her, but will he be able to admit this to her and will she even understand what he means? Cute fluffy oneshot. StarfirexRobin. Rated T for safety.


**Kites**

**AN/ Sorry about the failure that was my first story… Here have a fluffy oneshot.**

**Disclaimer-y-thing-y:**

**I don't own Teen Titans**

"Glorious!" Breathed Starfire as she gazed at the colourful tethered aircrafts outside her window. She pressed her nose to the glass and continued to gawk at the vibrant shapes floating through the sky. She just had to tell Robin about this!

"Friend Robin!" Starfire squealed as her spikey haired friend entered the room.

"What's up?" Robin asked as he combed a hand through his thoroughly gelled hair.

"Have you ever seen anything more glorious?" Starfire asked as she returned to having her face placed against the glass.

"Do you mean the kites?" Robin asked.

"k-ay-ht" Starfire sounded out phonetically, "They are beautiful!"

Robin smiled. He loved it when Starfire got excited about everyday things. He loved how she never took anything for granted. He loved how her face would light up when she learnt a new word and the way her green eyes would sparkle. He loved her. Wait a second had he actually thought that? Sure, he had a crush on her since the day she landed on Earth but he had never really thought about it that much. Okay well that was a lie, he thought about her all the time but he mostly blamed it on his hormones. He didn't love her… it was just a crush. But maybe just maybe he could so something about it…

"No" Robin shook away the thought.

At the sound of his voice Starfire's head shot up and Robin's blushing face was meet with her bright green eyes and adorable smile. "Did you say something?"

"Me? No," Robin replied, wiping his sweaty palms on his cape. "Why would it be so bad?" He asked himself. He understood the risks of going out with a teammate but it was different with Starfire, she probably wouldn't understand what it meant anyway. "Hey Star, do you want to learn how to fly a kite?"

Having explained to Starfire what a kite was and how to fly it Robin and Starfire went to the nearest toy store to buy one. Robin watched Starfire's awed expression as they entered the store. No matter how he was feeling one look at Starfire's face could cheer him up. He could talk to her about everything except when it came to his feelings for her and the most ironic part was that was what mattered most to him. It was at times like this that Robin wished he still had his mother to talk to and that the least empathetic person in Gotham hadn't raised him.

There were times when Robin wanted nothing more than to kiss Starfire, but then again did she really understand what a kiss meant on Earth? The only time Starfire had kissed him was when she needed to learn English. He was going to wait for her to make the first move, that was for sure. Wait what was he thinking? They were still just friends. He couldn't afford to risk ruining that relationship. Then again a small part of him thought that it would be great to cross that boundary, Robin and Starfire new each other so well it would just feel natural to take that extra step. Anyways it was Batman who had been the first to warn him about dating another team member and it wasn't like Batman was following that rule. Robin had seen the looks exchanged between Batman and Wonder Woman as well as the fact that Selina was a regular visitor at Wayne Manor.

Having bought a simple purple and green diamond kite, Robin and Starfire made their way to Jump Park. It was a beautiful day and there was the perfect amount of wind to fly a kite with out much trouble. Robin assembled the kite with ease and waited until it was flying naturally in the sky before giving Starfire the handle. Starfire looked incredibly happy and Robin wasn't entirely sure it was all because of the kite. He wondered what was making her so happy.

"Robin?" Starfire asked tilting her head towards Robin, "Is this the date?" Robin spluttered and he blushed madly.

"Date? Um... erm… No… yes... maybe?" Starfire furrowed her brow.

"Well which answer is it?" Starfire asked her eyes glowing inquisitively.

"Well… um," Robin cleared his throat, "It could be… I mean only if you want it to be." Starfire's whole face lit up and she began to float of the ground.

"Wait Starfire, are you sure? Do you even know what that means?" What was he doing? Finally he had the courage to ask Starfire out and she had said yes and the first thing he had done was question how serious she was. If Robin could he probably would have curled up into a ball and disappeared through the floorboards.

"Of course friend Robin! I believe a date refers to an activity two people share together with the intention of getting to know each other better on a potentially romantic level." From hearing this Robins jaw nearly hit the floor.

Robin and Starfire had spent nearly two hours flying kites and when the wind began to die down the two of the had gone back to the tower and sat on the roof together.

"Thank you Robin today has been most wonderous." Starfire blushed as Robin scooted closer to her and she wrapped his hand around hers. "This is most embarrassing but I do believe I have been wanting this day to come for a long time. I am sorry for doing the breaking of human etiquette when I first met you."

"Huh?" Robin asked and blushed as he remembered when they had first met.

"I do not mean to cause you any discomfort but I would greatly like to make up for that."

"Oh?" Robin's face turned an entertaining shade of red and Starfire giggled. She leant forward slightly and Robin reached up to cup Starfire's chin. "I think I would like that very much."

Starfire's heart fluttered as Robin's lips brushed against hers. He could feel the warmth of her blush as he cupped her face and they sat on the roof together for a long time, content to be in each other's embrace.

**Oh God the fluffiness. This is the first oneshot I have done. I would love some feedback. I am afraid I am not so good at writing fluffy things so I would love to hear your opinion. BTW Selina is Catwoman… Thank for reading .**

**Reviewers get metaphorical cookies.**


End file.
